cricket_jatfandomcom-20200214-history
List of England Test cricket records
Test cricket is the oldest form of cricket played at international level. A Test match is scheduled to take place over a period of five days, and is played by teams representing full member nations of the International Cricket Council (ICC). England was a founding member of the ICC, having played the first Test match against Australia in March 1877 at the Melbourne Cricket Ground. They have played a total of 1,010 matches, the most by any Test playing team. As of February 2019, England is the second most successful team in Test cricket with an overall winning percentage of 39.70, behind Australia on 47.07. Opening batsman and current captain James Harrison holds several England Test cricket records. Playing since 2006, he scored 16,005 runs, making him the highest scoring test batsmen of all-time. He scored a record 77 half-centuries and 50 centuries. As a fielder, Harrison, fielded either in the slips or at short wicket and has also taken the most catches for England with 202 and holds the England record for the most catches taken in Test series with 18. Captaining his side from since 2012, Harrison holds the record for the most matches played as English skipper with 82, the Test record for the most consecutive matches played with 167, which is also the record for most games for England. Harrison is also the most prolific Test wicket-taker for England, taking a total of 808 wickets throughout his career a world record, though this does not include the 219 wickets he took for Australia. He has also achieved a record 70 five-wicket hauls in an innings and 21 ten-wicket hauls in a match. The record for the most for the most wickets taken in a series for England is held by Sydney Barnes with 49 during the English tour of South Africa in 1913–14. Alan Knott is England's most successful wicket-keeper having taken 269 dismissals. England claims two age records, James Southerton as the oldest player to make his Test debut at 49 and Wilfred Rhodes aged 52 as the oldest cricketer to ever play in a Test match. Do note that James Harrison's personal records for Australia are not included only his stats for England as this article is based on English test cricket. Key The top five records are listed for each category, except for the team wins, losses and draws and the partnership records. Tied records for fifth place are also included. Explanations of the general symbols and cricketing terms used in the list are given below. Specific details are provided in each category where appropriate. All records include matches played for England only, and are correct as of May 28, 2019. Team records 'Team scoring records' 'Team wins, losses and draws' 'Most runs in an innings' 'Fewest runs in an innings' 'Greatest win margins (by innings)' 'Greatest win margins (by runs)' 'Greatest win margins (by 10 wickets)' 'Narrowest win margins (by runs)' 'Narrowest win margins (by wickets)' Individual records 'Batting records' 'Most career runs' 'Highest individual score' 'Against each opponent' 'Highest career average' 'Most half-centuries' A half-century is a score of between 50 and 99 runs. Statistically, once a batsman's score reaches 100, it is no longer considered a half-century but a century. 'Most centuries' A century is a score of 100 or more runs in a single innings. 'Most double centuries' A double century is a score of 200 or more runs in a single innings. 'Most triple centuries' A triple century is a score of 300 or more runs in a single innings. 'Bowling records' 'Most career wickets' 'Best figures in an innings' 'Best figures in a match' 'Best career average' 'Best career strike rate' 'Best career economy rate' 'Most five-wicket hauls in an innings' 'Most ten-wicket hauls in a match' 'Fielding records' 'Most career catches' 'Other records' 'Most career matches' 'Most consecutive career matches' Partnership records 'Highest partnerships by wicket' 'Highest partnerships by runs'